


Don't Dwell Over My Fallibility

by ofiutt



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: The patient emitted a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a scoff before shaking his head. “I’m just pissed she threatened Sam through the intercom and not me!” He plopped his hands down on the mattress and sighed in attestation. “No offense.” Robby shrugged. “Whatever. We… broke up too.”
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Don't Dwell Over My Fallibility

Robby hesitated before opening the door, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply before his palm twisted the doorknob affixed to Miguel’s assigned patient room. The latter was on his phone, earbuds clogging his earring as he didn’t even glance from the device until Robby took a few steps toward the cot after clicking the hatch shut.

Miguel simply eyed him with an inscrutable expression that was somehow more terrifying than an immediate yell at him to get out. His face was no longer evinced of bruises and no casts of some sort were visible on his body with exception of the cannula that occupied his nose and intravenous tubes attached to their corresponding bag hung from beside the bed. A bouquet of various flowers that inhabited the adjacent folding table were wrapped in turquoise mesh net paper, where plastic weights hauled balloons that were imprinted with consolations.

The patient yanked both earbuds from his head by the adjoined wires -gaze never averted from Robby’s- and addressed him with a somewhat tetchy “...Yeah?” Robby opened his mouth to say something but no word emitted it, allowing silence to invade their encounter with its taciturnity.

Miguel groaned and slovenly placed his cell phone on the table, wired earbuds dangling from the plastic surface. He crossed his arms and bestowed the blonde with the perusing tilt of his head. “If this is about me kissing Sam then congrats, you gave me the ass-beating I deserved.”

“No. I mean... yeah, but- no. Look… you didn’t deserve to be kicked off the railing like that. You could’ve-” the blonde inhaled sharply, “you could’ve _died_ , and I don’t think I would be able to forgive myself if that were to happen. So,” he lifted and dropped his arms back to his sides, discernibly helpless. “Sorry.”

Miguel stared at him for a moment longer before turning his face away, shrugging. “Tory already burned that bridge.” Robby dragged a chair from behind him and sat next to the other teen within arm’s reach. “Oh. Uh…”

The patient emitted a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a scoff before shaking his head. “I’m just pissed she threatened Sam through the intercom and not me!” He plopped his hands down on the mattress and sighed in attestation. “No offense.” Robby shrugged. “Whatever. We… broke up too.”

A flash of disquietude crossed Miguel’s features. “How did she take it?” The blonde sucked in air through his teeth as he faced the pair of hands clasped in front of him. “I mean, I thought that there would be a lot of screaming when it happened, probably about the whole incident with Tory and… the _kiss_ , but we didn’t say much at all. I don’t think one really dumped the other. Sam and I just kind of accepted it.”

Miguel hummed in acknowledgement and Robby inhaled sharply before continuing. “She was never anything high-maintenance. She takes after her dad in that way.” The latter finally raised his head to the sight of a perplexed countenance from the other teen, who proceeded to stare at him for what felt like an hour until he twisted his face away.

“I wasn’t trying to _insult_ her,” Robby snapped, “LaRusso’s a good sensei and an even better man.” Miguel simply glanced at him, a slight grimace thrown over his shoulder. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t need to.” A sense of awkwardness went adrift in the iodoform-smelling room until the patient broke the silence with a query for assistance. “Could you upraise the bed for me? The control is near my foot but I can’t reach ‘cause then it’d sprain my dorsum.” Robby immediately winced at the mention of another injury he had begeted, yet nodded at the other teen before standing to loom over the mattress in obligement, his thumb pressing against one of the buttons until Miguel had told him to stop.

When he turned back around, however, his face was mere inches away from the patient’s, whose countenance remained nothing short of its vacancy except for maybe the slight furrow of his brows. 

Before Robby had the chance to demount himself from the mattress Miguel had abruptly pressed his lips against his, eliciting a nearly inaudible “Mmph” from the former. The small tubes affixed to his nose tickled Robby’s philtrum and he was so perturbed at the sudden maneuver that he was kissing back hesitantly before even fully registering what heー _they_ were doing.

Miguel raised a hand to guide the blonde with the grip of clenched fingers into slick hair as they repeatedly slotted their mouths together. Robby winced, distraitly reflecting that he never quite had a rendezvous with Sam as fervent as whatever he was doing with his rival right now.

Robby shifted his position to the right so that one knee was planted in between Miguel’s legs, his hands dropping guilelessly onto the mattress from either side of the patient’s figure. Miguel was now completely reclined against the arch of the cot and his fist remained tight on Robby’s hair while clutching the sheets impossibly tighter with the other.

The blonde’s bent knee accidentally abutted Miguel’s groin and his eyes widened in revelation at just what he was prodding. He abruptly broke off the kiss with an audible smack from their mouths and Miguel lifted up his face, waiting for another one to follow. Robby was too aghast to offer a snog and the patient’s eyes slowly opened. “Oh, uh…” he averted his gaze elsewhere, “sorry, I didn’t mean for that to ha-”

“It’s fine,” Robby interjected, “um, I could just…” He momentarily lifted himself off of the bed to shove the MicroLux sheets away from them and Miguel understood, hefting up his johnny gown to reveal the tent of his undergarment discerning the shape of his cock.

He licked a stream of saliva along his palm, charily stroking his erection with it before using his other hand to seize Robby’s wrist and guide it underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. The transient awkwardness shared between them seemed to have dissipated entirely as the blonde loomed over Miguel’s body, pumping his leaking shaft with his right fist. Robby lowered his head slightly for a better view of the pretty, invigorated face that had acknowledged his distress when returning his sensei's bequeathed medal, the breath emanated from Miguel’s occasional whimpers tickling his face.

Miguel’s forearms were currently grazing Robby’s back with clumsy eagerness, who was focusing on recreating that pivot to his wrist that evoked a particularly loud moan from the back of Miguel’s throat every time he got it right.

The patient’s hips eventually started to thrust with the motion of Robby’s palm until he bit the latter’s shirt to muffle himself as he reached the peak of his climax. The blonde wringed Miguel’s cock through his envisaged orgasm, grimacing when the remaining spurt of gunge leaked onto his fingers.

Miguel’s hands slid off of his back and his body slumped against the bed, eyelids drooping closed in assuagement. “Tissues are on the table,” the patient mumbled, distantly reprimanding himself for not taking some when their unlikely juncture started to happen. Robby extended an arm towards the collapsible stand next to them without detaching himself from the mattress, grabbing the tissue box from the cluttered surface and handing it over to Miguel who began lazily wiping his squelchy excretions from his undergarment so they wouldn’t form into stains.

Miguel lay completely still, attempting to moor the uneven pace of his respiration as his eyes emitted a few tears from having been squeezed shut so tightly. By the time he got over both, he wasn't much aware of his attenuation, or really of Robby separating their bodies to sit near the edge of the cot.

Once he was done the tissue box was plonked onto the travertine floor, soon followed by the slow cascade of one damp tissue. “Is anyone waiting for you out there, or…?” Robby shook his head, distraitly noting the impending fatigue having caught up with him as well. “No. I’m not in a hurry.”

Robby loomed over him once more and both teens embraced each other in taciturnity, his head settling itself onto Miguel’s chest as the latter enclosed him with enervated arms.


End file.
